La guerra del bufon Luancoln
by lorezvollmer
Summary: Ese concurso era tan importante para Luan, pero al perder, lo único que le dio ese evento, fue una depresión que la afecto bastante. Dejando la comedia, pero con la ayuda de Lincoln, pudo salir de ese desánimo autodestructivo.


Aplausos y risas se escuchaban en esa sala a oscuras, a excepción de las luces que apuntan al escenario, incluso halagos fueron soltados para los dos adolecentes que estaban arriba de la tarima. En el escenario los dos jóvenes, una chica y un chico, se tomaban turnos para contar chistes. Ganando risas al contar cada uno de ellos, eran buenos, pero la que daba más diversión y gracia, era Luan Loud. Para ella, estar arriba del escenario más famoso de RoyalWoods, era un sueño hecho realidad, y más estar batallando contra el chico más aclamado en la área del humor.

– ¡Un fuerte aplausos por el juego de palabras, del joven Bruce!

La mayoría de las personas en sus asientos, aplaudieron con eufórica energía. El joven solo hizo una reverencia mostrando humildad, causando que los aplausos resonaran más fuerte en la sala. Mientras que el representante con su micrófono en manos, ordenó calmadamente que todo se relajará, y dejen de aplaudir.

–Bueno señoras y señores, los participantes que llegaron a la final, en este concurso que reunió a jóvenes talentosos, de lasciudades deRoyal Woods, Boston y Chicago. La joven Luan Loud de esta pequeña ciudad y el joven Bruce Grayson de Boston. Ya hicieron su presentación de chistes, ahora le toca a los jueces decidir al ganador.

Luan al escuchar eso, en ves de estar nerviosa a su totalidad, estaba segura que ganaría. Los aplausos, los halagos, las risas. Es algo que pocas veces obtenía de su familia, y casi nunca de sus hermanas. Era un sentimiento reconfortante al tener a un público mayor riéndose de su talento. Los jueces, los cuales son 5, más de la mayoría celebraba sus chistes, mientras que a Bruce no le parecía tener gracia, siendo el enfoque de él, un humor negro algo crudo.

Ella al igual que Bruce, miraron a los jueces esperando su respuesta. Los jueces estaban en un círculohablando, como en los partidos de fútbol americano. Parecían discutir en ves de charlar, hasta que suspiraron y se pusieron en sus asientos, ya habían terminado de debatir. Una jueza del evento habló en el micrófono, con un semblante calmado, pero de alguna manera forzada al tener su ceño fruncido.

–Yo junto a mis compañeros, ya debatimos y esta decidido quien sera el ganador de esta noche.

Ella junto a los demás jueces, con sus manos extendidas apuntaron a una persona, siendo su reacción un chillido de felicidad junto a saltos impulsado por la misma emoción. En cambio la otra persona, dejo de sonreír, dejo de estar en confianza con ella misma. ¿Como pudo perder? Estaba más que decidido, las risas, los aplausos y la gran compañía que le daba el publico. Mucho más que él, entonces ¿Como perdió? Luan miró a los jueces, pero dos de ellos miraron al suelo, los otros no bajaron la mirada y la penetraron con su mirada, y por último la única mujer del jurado. Ella correspondió la mirada de Luan, mostrando lo mismo que la Loud, impotencia.

El coche familiar se detuvo enfrente de la casa Loud, mismo apellido de la joven que salió rápidamente de la van, y entró a la gran casa con unas brillantes lagrimas bajando por su rostro, ensuciando sus mejillas hasta la barbilla por su delineador negro. Entro a su habitación después de casi tropezarse con la escalera, al ser perseguida por sus hermanas Luna, Lori y su hermano Lincoln.

Cerrando la puerta con seguro, se acostó en su cama con la almohada en la cara, dejando salir un grito ahogado y lágrimas de impotencia, ignorando por completo los reclamos de Luna y Lori, al igual que los pedidos de Lincoln a que habrá la puerta.

Dos semana después.

Los días pasaron, pero la tristeza de Luan no, al contrario, parecía que empeoraba cada vez más. Sus padres intentaron hacer que dejéesa pequeña depresión, de darle dinero hasta, hacer una fiesta por el esfuerzo de ella. Dando el resultado opuesto al que querían, provocando que ella se vuelva aún más reservada. Luan al estar presente en esa fiesta de consolación, sintió que su familia la subestima, que para ellos era la número dos. La castaña no teníaalguna obsesión en ser la primera en todo como su hermana, pero sabe que ella tenía que ganar, hasta algunos bromistashablaron en televisión, escribieron en blog y en redes sociales, que ella debía ganar. La diferencia de apoyo en la tribuna y en los jueces, era grande al ser ella la más apoyada.

Acostada en su cama sin quererlevantarse, se volvió una rutina, estar acostada en su cama toda la tarde, ya era costumbre para Luna ver a su hermana comediante decaída. Intento todo lo que tenía en su alcance, hacerles canciones de ánimo, llena de determinación en sus letras, dando mensaje de nunca rendirse, incluso contó chistes improvisado, que además de remalcar lo malos que eran, no se rindió para sacarle una sonrisa a su hermana. Siendo en vano su esfuerzo.

Lincoln nunca se rindió, ni bajo su determinación para sacarla de esa depresión. No como algunas de sus hermanas, que a la primera semana se esforzaron para luego enfocarse en sus asuntos, dejando a Luan en manos de sus padres y de Lincoln junto a Luna.

Una semana después.

Los padres siguieron con sus esfuerzos, dándole casi toda la atención a su hija, pero sin olvidar a su pequeña Lily. En esassemanaspudieron tener un pequeño progreso, dándole una charla que dejó reflexionando a Luan, una de tema principal su futuro en la comedia, dejando en claro que nunca debería dejar su pasión, y más en algo que puso largos años de empeño. Dejando a la castaña pensando profundamente en eso, ignorando por completo a su compañera de cuarto.

Lincoln también participó en ese pequeño progreso, estando al pendiente de ella, también de sus demás hermanas, pero a Luan le tenía como objetivo principal. Pasando el día con ella en el cuarto de la rockera y la comediante, estando solo él y Luan, ya que Luna salia siempre de la habitación para dar espacio a sus hermanos.

–¿Luan? — Lanzo la pregunta el albino, logrando captar la atención de su hermana, la cual en su cama, dio media vuelta para mirar a su hermano. Luan había cambiado un poco su imagen, a comparación de las dos semanas pasadas. Estaba más arreglada, con ojeras menos notables, cabello recogido, pero igualmente desordenado.

– ¿Que sucede Lincoln? — La Loud le respondió con otra pregunta, teniendo un semblante serio pero, con una mínima sonrisa en su rostro. Lincoln le correspondió ese pequeño gesto, aunque se notaba que era algo forzado y falso.

– ¿Estas bien?

– Si ¿Por qué? No me veo tan mal, aunque tenga algo desordenado mi cabello. — Llevando su mano a su cabellera marrón, movió y sacudió levemente un mechón de su cabello desordenado, con unas pocas ondulaciones en sus puntas.

El albino no pudo aguantar una risa que, llamo la atención de su hermana, esta ves sonriendo de verdad, le alegraba ver a su hermano reír, aunque no sea por sus chistes y bromas.

– No me refiero a eso Luan, quiero saber si te encuentras bien, ya sabes, sentimentalmente. — En su última palabra dicha, su voz y tono bajaron, dando un aire de timidez. Algo que le pareció raro a la castaña, ya que nunca se comporto así con ella.

– Si Lincoln, estoy bien, no te preocupes. — La voz algo chillona de Luan, demostró inseguridad en sus palabras, aunque quiso mentirlea supropia persona, y querer dejar tranquilo a su hermano. Él ya hizo bastante por ella, y quiere afrontar sus sentimientos negativos sola.

El Loud, captó todo, por ser demasiadoobvio todo el acto. No le gustaba verla así, no entendía el actuar de ella, el no querer su ayuda. Algo absurdo a sus ojos, porque todas sus hermanas en ocaciones se peleaban, para que el pase tiempo con ellas y las ayudará.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, en el cual Luan miraba Lincoln fijamente, con una sonrisa media curvada mal actuada, mientras que Lincoln estabaindeciso, con que decirle a su hermana, movia su mirada del suelo a los costados, y una que otra mirada a su hermana. Por una extraña razón, lo ponía nervioso verla a los ojos. Puede que sea por la fija y penetrante mirada que lo acechaba.

Un bostezo nada disimulado salió de los labios de Luan, llamando la atención de Lincoln y desu mirada, teniendo lo que ella quería.

– Bueno, tengo sueño Lincoln. Podemos hablar después, o si quieres puedesdormir conmigo. — Escapandose unas risas, le dio la espalda a su hermano sorprendido. Luan solo hizo una broma con su última frase, aunque no le molestaría acostarse con su hermano, al fin y al cabo un abrazo no hace daño.

En el fondo, Lincoln quedó anonadado unos segundos, para luego poner un semblante más serio. Se debatió que hacer por unos instantes, decidiendo que eso podría levantarle el ánimo a su hermana. Con una mirada algo brillante, y con determinación de llevar a cabo su acción, subió a la litera por la escarela de madera, que tenía enfrente en todo momento.

Luan al escuchar el crujido de la madera, y el sentir otro peso en la cama, giro para ver que estaba pasando, borrando la sonrisa que tenía,al estar por dormirse.

– ¿Que estas haciendo Lincoln?

– Pues, dormir con vos.

– ¿Que?

– Dije que dormiré con vos. Dijiste que podía.

– Si, pero... — Antes de decir cualquier cosa, se quedo pensando en rato en dormir con él. Ya habían compartido camaen unasocasiones, además son hermanos, no pasaría nada.

– Primero sácate la zapatillas. — Dijo al ver los calzado de su hermano, sacando de esasituación con una buena excusa sobre su anterior diálogo.

– Oh, es verdad. Lo siento Luan.

– No pasa nada.

Lanzando sus calzados al suelo, se acostó en la cama. Mirando al frente de él a su hermana, conectando miradas diferente. Una precavida de cualquier riesgo, y otra decaída, aunque sus labios digan lo contrario.

Un bostezo salió nuevamente de parte de la chica, esta vez más cauteloso y menos ruidoso.

– Descanza Lincoln.

Le pareció raro al albino, ver a su hermana estando por dormir en medio de una tarde. Pero no la critico, y no dijo nada. Espero unos segundos, mientras miraba los parpados de la ex bromista. No sabia que hacer, dormirse o irse del cuarto cuandoLuan este dormida. Pero eso no es loque quería, quería ayudarla y apoyarla. Noestar a su lado, es todo lo contrario lo que quiere para ella.

– Es muy cómoda esta cama. ¿Que debo hacer ahora?

Una idea que apareció de la nada, hizo que los ojos de Lincoln se agradaran, no era nada riesgoso y podría ayudarla en su estadode ánimo.

– ¿Mm? Que estas haciendo. — Abrio sus ojos con sorpresa, apareciendo un sonrojo debajo de ellos, los cuales Lincoln pudo ver.No va a negar que sile gusta, pero de la forma descarada y sin aviso que lo hizo Lincoln, la sorprendió.

– N-nada, s-solo quise abrazarte... Creíque te gustaría. — Sus palabras fueron costosas al hablar, su nerviosismo al creer que ella se enojaron, o algo parecido, hicieron que se separe y la deje de abrazar, pero solo unos pocos centímetros se pudo alejar. Los brazos de Luan lo enredaron por reflejo, no era consciente de su acción, solo no quería estar lejos de él. Su abrazo la alegro, la calidez de su cuerpo la reconfortaba, y la hacia olvidar por unos momentos su fracaso en el concurso.

– S-si me gusta. Abrázame, por favor.

Confundido por la actitud de su hermana, una actitud y semblante tímido pero tierno a los ojos de Lincoln. Él se acercó nuevamente a ella, apretando la espalda de poco grosor. Recostó su frente entre sus pechos, teniendo su mirada baja, en un intento de ocultar sus mejillas enrojecidas. Luan suspiro de alivio por la posición que estaba Lincoln, que al parecer no pudo escuchar sus latidos apurados. No entendía que le pasaba, tampoco que significado ese estado paranoico, si no estaba pasando nada malo e inadecuado.

Un aroma que nunca antes había olido llego a su nariz, el aroma era desprendidodel tenso cuerpo de su hermano. Era algo único, además le parecía raro que salga del cuerpo de Lincoln. Pero la necesidad se seguir sintiendo ese aroma la inundó, llevando a cabo ese acto disimuladamente, poniendo su barbilla encima de la albina melena del joven, y olfateando con profundidad.

Los días pasaron, y con ellos las tareas de Lincoln agotaban su cuerpo. Para beneficio de él, se volvió cotidiano las siestas con su hermana. En el cuarto de ella o de él, eran sus lugares se descansó, sin la falta del abrazo que los unía y hacia un descanso más reconfortante. Para Lincoln era beneficioso, podía descansar su cuerpo.

Aunque hayanpasado días, y eso se haya vuelto rutina, para Lincoln no es tan cómodo y reconfortante como para Luan. Le parecía incómodo, y extraño por los repentinos intereses de Luan a esos gestos, los cuales solo eran para él específicamente.

Tomaban siestas en el cuarto de Luan o de Lincoln, incluso una vez compartieron el sofá para una corta siesta, la cual no duró tanto tiempo, por la culpa de Lola al querer ver la televisión, y no querer sentarse en el piso.

Formaron un vínculo más unido entre ellos, en solo pocos días y eso alegraba al albino, pudo eliminar su actitud reservada y su gusto al estar todo el día en su cuarto, como una ermitaña. Lo que no pudo lograr es que vuelva a la comedia, pero con ya tener un gran avance, alegra fuertemente a Lincoln.

– Lincoln.

Nombró a su hermano, alver que este se sumergió en uno de sus comic, vistiendo solamente con su ropa interior roja. Al escuchar que lo llamaban, busco al propietario de la voz, estando sorprendido al ver a su hermana, mirándolo semi desnudo.

Después de un espectáculo de parte del albino avergonzado, se vistió con su atuendo habitual, para luego acomodar con rapidez su cama. Ya había captado el motivo de la visita inesperada de Luan, aunque prefería estar leyendo sus cómics, y sumergirse en ellos, quiere que su hermana mayor no recaiga de nuevo a la depresión.

– Listo, la cama ya está lista.

– Esta bien, a dormir.

Con entusiasmose tiró a la cama con cuidado, para no romper o maltratarel mueble de su hermano. Acomodándose, y estando en una posición casi acurrucada, agarrando la mayor parte de la cama. Lincoln dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio, Luan tenía la manía de ocupar la mayor parte de los lugares donde descansaban, teniendo que hacer contacto físico, uno muy cercano para el gusto de Lincoln, y aveces incluso algo íntimo.

– Ehh Luan.

– ¿Si Lincoln?

– P-podes separarte un poco.

– ¿Por qué?

– Estas muy cerca.

La pierna ancha de Luan estaba encima que lasde Lincoln, siendo como un abrazo. Sus brazos cortaron toda la distancia que antes había, siendo que Luan lo arrastró a sus brazos y lo acostó en la cama, ya que antes se quedó mirándola sin hacer nada, sentado en la cama con sus piernas entrelazadas entre sí.

Minutos incomodos pasóLincoln, hasta que logró relajar su cuerpo, y dejar de pensar en la situación que estaba pasando, hundiéndose en sus sueños, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Luan.

La ex comediante al escuchar los ronquidos leves de su hermano, sus encorvados labios sonrieron, espero ese momento todo el día. Tener a Lincoln en un estado sumiso definitivamente. Al ver el rostro sin expresión alguna de su hermano, le pareció tranquilo, además detentador al verlos labios entre abierto suyos.

¿Pecadora? Lo seria pero, sus principios no dejaron que haya saltado al ataque, y le hayaarrebatara un beso.

En cada una de las anteriores siestas suyas, Luan quedaba embriagado por el aroma de su hermano, mayormente el de su cabello. La calides del cuerpo de él ahuyentaba losmalos recuerdos, en específico lo de su gran fracaso.

Dentro de todo eso, su compañía y demás ayudas de su hermano, junto a la atracción física y emocional, forjaron un sentimiento prohibido, una amor más allá de lo fraternal.


End file.
